


How You Raised Me

by Avengers_Whore



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, M/M, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Tony Stark, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: Tony ran over, his little socked feet making a thud on the hard ground which drew Howard’s attention away from the board.“Hey, kiddo,” Howard greeted with a smile, reaching down and scooping his son up into his arms.





	How You Raised Me

Tony fiddled with his dress as he got out of the car, taking Ana’s hand and following her up the stairs to the manor. Omega school was...exhausting. He didn’t want to wear dresses or learn proper etiquette or how to behave in public. He wanted to play with the alphas and build in his daddy’s lab.  
He toed off his shoes and Ana set them on the stool next to the doorway before taking the small boy up to his room. The Hungarian omega helped him out of his school dress and into a more casual dress, the fabric a bright red color.  
“Alright, kicsi, go play,” the omega murmured, smiling as she pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead. She left the room and the 6-year-old scurried out of his room and down the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him. He made his way to the basement where his father’s workshop was.  
The familiar sound of the radio playing on full volume met his ears as he pushed open the door and stepped inside, spotting his father over by the chalkboard writing away. Tony ran over, his little socked feet making a thud on the hard ground which drew Howard’s attention away from the board.  
“Hey, kiddo,” Howard greeted with a smile, reaching down and scooping his son up into his arms. He placed him on his left hip and continued writing on the board. Wide, honey brown eyes scanned the equation.  
“Y’forgot to carry the two, daddy,” he told him, pointing at the middle of the scribbles. He squealed as he was suddenly tickled and kissed on the cheek. He watched the alpha change the equation and then squirmed out of his hold, running over to his work station and climbing up onto the stool.  
“Hey, don’t forget your coat. Your mama will kill me if I let you ruin another dress,” Howard said, pulling a small lab coat off of a hook and tossing it at the young omega. Tony put it on and buttoned up the front before grabbing his tools and going back to work on the robot he’d been building for the last few days.  
He pulled the schematics he’d drawn on a scrap piece of paper closer to him, looking them over as he fiddled with the circuitry. The drawing was crude and messy, easily recognized as a child’s but it was also far more complicated than any toddler’s doodling. Tony picked up the screwdriver and tightened a few of the wires in the small circuit board, extra mindful about the electricity.  
Hours passed between the two with Howard only checking up on the small boy occasionally, too engrossed in his own projects. He trusted the child to be smart enough to not hurt himself.  
Tony was just putting the whole robot together, nearly finished with it, when a small explosion sounded on the other side of the workshop. He looked over his shoulder with wide eyes to see his father trying to put out a fire. He sighed and grabbed a pitcher off of his workstation, getting down from the stool and going to fill it with water.  
Once the pitcher was somewhat full, he hauled it over to Howard and handed it to the alpha. He put his hands on his hips as he watched his daddy put the fire out. A few moments later Jarvis and his mama came running in.  
“Anthony, get away from there,” his mother ordered, hurrying over in her heels and pulling him away from where his father was still dealing with the fire. “You know better!”  
“But it’s fine, it’s small and contained,” he protested with a frown.  
“You shouldn’t even be in the lab,” Maria told him with a frown. She pulled the small lab coat off of her son and picked him up, sending a pointed look at her mate.  
“Oh, Maria, calm down. Don’t squander his genius,” Howard told her as he finally put out the fire. He turned to face them as Jarvis hurried forward to clean up the mess. “He needs to be down here.”  
“Howard, he’s an omega.”  
“I’m right here!” Tony shouted with a scowl on his face. He squirmed out of his mother’s grip and stormed back over to his workstation, getting back up on the stool and continuing with his robot. He growled when he felt a hand on his arm but calmed down when he felt a kiss pressed to the side of his head.  
“You keep working, kiddo, daddy’s just going to do some paperwork,” Howard murmured soothingly before he sat down across from the omega. Tony nodded his head and continued putting the robot together for another hour before he finished. He grinned and held the robot out to the alpha.  
“Daddy, I finished!”  
Howard smiled and ruffled his curls affectionately, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
-  
Tony’s tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he drew, hunched down over the scrap paper rather than paying attention to his etiquette teacher. He was drawing out his latest project, an aircraft smaller and more nimble than an airplane. He wrote down a list of supplies he would need as they came to mind, written in his barely legible scrawl.  
He huffed softly as a hand came down on top of his paper. He looked up and defiantly stared into the eyes of his pissed off teacher. The older omega’s eyes narrowed slightly as Tony continued to stare, refusing to be cowed.  
“Anthony, this is the 9th time this week I’ve caught you doodling in my class,” the old woman growled irritably. “I warned you what would happen if I caught you again.”  
“Please take your hand off of my paper,” the brunet grit out from between clenched teeth.  
“Your parents shall be expecting a call from me,” the older omega bit back, taking the paper with her as she walked away from his desk. “Your family’s alpha will have to come pick this up if you want it back.”  
Tony growled softly and sat back in his chair, uncaring for his bad posture. He stayed that way for the remainder of the day until Ana came to pick him up with the family driver. Both noticed his foul mood and stayed silent throughout the ride back to the manor, though Ana placed a gentle hand on the child’s shoulder.  
The pair of omegas went into the manor and were met by Maria who had her hands on her hips. The beta woman did not look at all pleased with her only child.  
“Ana, I will help Anthony with his clothes,” his mother murmured to the Hungarian omega. Tony winced at the soft voice. His mama never raised her voice when she was angry, only when she was afraid. He quietly followed after her as she lead the way up to his room. “Sit on the bed.”  
“Mama,” he said quietly, doing as he was told and sitting on the bed. She gave him a frosty look and that shut him up. He looked at the ground and quietly kicked his legs back and forth while his mother went through the dresses in his closet. After 10 minutes of silence, his mother came over and laid a casual dress out on the bed next to him.  
“You’re going to wear this and then you are going to help Ana in the kitchen,” Maria told him sternly, already pulling him off the bed and helping him out of his school dress.  
“But mama-”  
“No, you’re not going to the workshop,” the beta growled. The preteen quietly nodded his head and let his mother put him in the dress. Maria buttoned up the back of the dress and smoothed out the fabric. “I only want what’s best for you, bambino. It’s a harsh world out there for omegas and I want you to have the best life you can.”  
“But I don’t care, mama,” Tony told her, looking into her eyes. “I love being in the workshop with daddy. He teaches me maths and science, things I understand!”  
“I know you hate it, Anthony, but this isn’t an omega’s world.”  
“Then I’ll make it one.” With that, he ran from the room and ignored his mother’s calls until he made it to the workshop, locking the door behind him. Howard looked up as he heard the door slam shut, his brow furrowing as he looked at his son’s red, puffy face.  
“What’s wrong?” Howard asked as the brunet ran into his arms, clinging onto the alpha.  
“I’m going to change the world, daddy,” the young omega sniffled against his father’s scent glands. The alpha rubbed his hand up and down the child’s back soothingly, a small smile on his face.  
“I already know that, Anthony.”  
-  
“He’s nothing! He’s just some alpha from Brooklyn!” Howard shouted, angry pheromones practically pouring from his scent glands. They were met with equally-angry pheromones from the young omega glaring at him.  
“He’s everything to me! I love him and he’s going to be my mate no matter what,” Tony snarled back, his fists clenched at his sides. “The only reason we’re having this dinner is because he’s respectful enough to want to meet you and mum!”  
“I’ve thrown alphas that are 10 times the man he’ll ever be,” his father argued.  
“They will never be half the man James is. I’m not some trophy omega to show off and breed!”  
“I know that better than anyone, Anthony,” Howard told him, leaning heavily against his worktable. The pair had been quietly working in the workshop on their own respective projects when Tony had hesitantly told him about the dinner and his chosen alpha.  
“Then why can’t you just be happy I’ve found someone who knows me like you do?” Tony whimpered, his temper cooling just as quickly.  
“Because I’m not ready.”  
“Daddy…” Tony ran over and wrapped his arms around the alpha, scenting him comfortingly. Howard hugged him back tightly, holding him firmly against him in a protective gesture. “Just meet him, okay?”  
“Anything for you, kiddo.”  
-  
Tony sat on the ratty, old couch looking around the small apartment helplessly. He hadn’t lived here long but Steve and Bucky had lived there for forever. Even though it’d been a couple of years since either alpha had stepped foot into the apartment, their scents were still there even if just faintly.  
And now they both were gone.  
Tears welled up in the omega’s eyes for the hundredth time in the last month alone, spilling down his cheeks as he breathed in the familiar smells of his closest friends. His mate. Both were hundreds of miles away and they weren’t going to come back no matter how much the smaller pleaded with whatever god he didn’t believe in.  
One of the floorboards creaked and he snapped his head over, watching the front door swing open slightly and reveal his father on the other side. The alpha looked around the cramped space before settling on his son and walking over, sitting down and wrapping his arms around him.  
“They left me,” Tony whimpered pitifully, clinging onto his father and sobbing. The elder man ran a hand through the shorter’s curls soothingly, letting him cry into his chest. “They promised they wouldn’t and they did!”  
“I know, kiddo, I know,” Howard murmured. “But war has a habit of making us break our promises.”  
“What do I do now?”  
“That’s up to you, but you told me you were gonna change the world. Are you still up for that?”  
Tony nodded his head solemnly and sniffled, burying his face further into his father’s chest. He felt emotionally raw from the inside out and every part of him seemed to hurt. But dammit he wasn’t some weak omega. He wasn’t.  
But it didn’t mean he didn’t miss them any less.  
-  
Rain poured down hard, leaving the pavement slippery and turning the dirt into sloppy mud. The whole of New York seemed to be feeling as gloomy as the stormy weather, the atmosphere melancholy. The cemetery was especially depressing though it was mostly empty save for one.  
Tony was kneeling in the mud, uncaring for the rain that was soaking through his clothes and leaving him chilled to the bone. He had tears running down his face mixing in with the raindrops. In front of him were the headstones for his parents.

Howard Anthony Stark  
1905-1991  
Loving husband, mate, father

Maria Collins Carbonell-Stark  
1907-1991  
Loving wife, mate, mother

A sob wracked his body and he whimpered, dropping his face into his hands. He cried like he had for the last week since he’d gotten the call that his parents had died in a car crash. The omega whimpered once more and continued to cry.  
The brunet was alone in the world with no mate, no friends, and no loving parents to keep him steady. They’d all been ripped away from his clenched hands with no mercy. Now he was left with nothing from a bitter emptiness.  
-  
Bucky hummed quietly as he gently rocked Harley back and forth in his arms, soothing the crying omega as he wailed and wailed. The infant had woken up screaming only a few moments before and was only now starting to quiet down as his father continued to soothe him.  
Tony and Peter were on the other side of the room for a nightly feeding, the little alpha suckling happily despite his brother’s distressed cries filling the otherwise silent room. After another few moments, Harley settled down and yawned. He curled up close to the tall alpha’s chest and babbled up at him.  
“There ya are, sweet thing,” James murmured quietly, leaning his head down and nosing along his son’s cheek. “Go back to sleep, daddy’s gotcha. Ain’t no monsters gonna get ya while I’m here.”  
The omega stretched before curling up once more, reaching out an arm and gently grabbing onto a long piece of hair. He closed his eyes and settled, slowing dropping off back to sleep. The alpha held him for another few moments before quietly placing him back in the crib. Tony came over and laid Peter next to his brother, tucking their blanket around them and purring in delight as they curled into each other.  
“Got my whole world right here in front of me,” Bucky whispered in his mate’s ear, wrapping his arms around him from behind and pressing a kiss to his neck.


End file.
